Por olvidarte
by Shia e
Summary: Kagome's POV. Una noche de pasión es el preludio de una traición. ¿Podrías soportar que la persona que amas solo juegue contigo? Tal vez... ¿Por que le recuerdas a Ella? KIK ºEsta vez, Inuyasha, es un adiós para siempreº


"Inuyasha y los demás personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Rumiko Takahashi" 

Por olvidarte  
Capítulo 1 . _Adiós para siempre  
_

Me ha herido. Y me duele. Me duele sobremanera. No han sido sus garras, sus golpes o su espada, creo que lo hubiera preferido... no, han sido sus palabras, venenosas y agrias, las que atentaron contra mi corazón. Las que hicieron manar lagrimas de mis ojos, las que hicieron que ahora esté en donde estoy, torturándome y llorando en silencio en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Esta vez Inuyasha no vendrá por mí y yo nunca, jamás pisaré las tierras del Sengoku otra vez. Es una promesa. ¡Jamás lo perdonaré, jamás olvidaré lo que dijo¡Jamás!

Sollozo, hundida entre las antes cómodas y mullidas almohadas y colchas; después de pasar una noche entre sus brazos no puedo mencionar alguna otra cosa que le iguale en comodidad. Río y mi risa suena áspera, carente de sentimientos, hueca.

La luna luce hermosa a través del cristal de mi ventana, tan hermosa como lucía esa noche, cuando Inuyasha entre besos y caricias me prometió nunca más hacerme daño. Cuando me dijo que no quería perderme, que quería que permaneciese para siempre a su lado... tontas promesas, falsas palabras, y yo caí como una idiota entre sus brazos, hipnotizada por sus ojos, hechizada por el sabor de su boca, aquella que tanto había ansiado probar... tontas promesas, falsas palabras... Inuyasha solo quería acostarse conmigo. Yo le amaba y por eso me entregué a él.

"Te amo, Kagome" me susurró tiernamente en el oído mientras me abrazaba suavemente "Y quiero que permanezcas a mi lado, por siempre"

Me besó. Y yo le correspondí.

Fue una bonita noche. Recuerdo que pensé que jamás la olvidaría. Y que al pasar el tiempo, Inuyasha y yo la reordaríamos juntos como la primera muestra de amor. Que equivocada estaba... si tan sólo hubiese sabido que era una actuación... Justo ahora daría todo por olvidarla, ironías del destino...

Desperté sola, desnuda bajo la prenda superior del haori de Inuyasha. Aún no había amanecido, pero Inuyasha ya no estaba a mi lado. La luna estaba llena e iluminaba todo a mi alrededor, no había rastro de él. Algo confusa me incorporé y me vestí con el haori de rojo que me cubría. Me fui descalza.

El monje Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara no se hallaban con nosotros. Dos días atrás algunos feroces youkais, mandados por Naraku y manipulados por fragmentos de la perla, atacaron dos aldeas que distaban bastante entre sí. Nos separamos para combatir. Inuyasha y yo fuimos a una, mientras que los demás se dirigieron a la otra. Ya habíamos acabado con ellos y estábamos por llegar a la choza de la anciana Kaede cuando la noche se cernió sobre nosostros, sorprendiéndonos con una hermosa y romántica luna llena.

Caminé en silencio preguntándome dónde estaría Inuyasha. Caminaba admirando la belleza del manto celestial y recordando los sucesos que acababan de ocurrir. Sentía la sangre subir a mis mejillas de tan sólo pensar en lo delicioso que podía ser pasar una noche con la persona que tanto amaba.

Así caminaba, feliz, cuando ví el primer corte en mi pequeña burbuja de felicidad e ilusión: una serpiente cazaalmas de Kikyo.

ooo

"No... ¿Porqué Inuyasha?" vuelvo a llorar, hundiendo mi cabeza en la almohada para mitigar mis sollozos, es un recuerdo tan doloroso... ojalá pudiera olvidar, ojalá pudiera olvidarle, a él.

Poder olvidar que solo jugaba conmigo, poder olvidar que solamente me usó, poder olvidar sus falsas palabras de amor, poder olvidar mi promesa de permanecer a su lado y olvidarle... olvidar para siempre. Pero por más que lo intento no puedo, el recuerdo de Inuyasha con Kikyo, allá en el bosque me persigue, quizás para restregarme en la cara que solo fui parte de una bien actuada obra de teatro.

Sentí mi alma fragmentarse cuando ví a lo lejos la serpiente de Kikyo. Con los ojos humedecidos por anticipar quizá lo que presenciaría, corrí en la misma dirección que la serpiente, hasta llegar a una hondanada con un claro en el centro. Además del respandor plateado de la hermosa luna, los reflejos blancoverdosos de las múltiples serpientes iluminaban la escena. Entonces mis lagrimas pudieron correr libres para dejar marcado su camino por mis mejillas. No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo. Quise gritar, pero mi garganta se había quedado sin voz. Quise levantarme y correr, pero mis piernas no me respondían. Me quedé allí, de rodillas, observando como mi pequeña burbuja se iba resquebrajando más, cada vez más, a cada segundo que pasaba.

"Hice una promesa y voy a cumplirla" escuché decir a Inuyasha

Él estaba de espaldas a mí. Podía ver el rostro de Kikyo. Y la gran sonrisa que ella esbozó me oprimió el corazón.

"Por eso vine a verte Kikyo"

Cerré mis ojos. No podía soportarlo más. La suave voz de Kikyo torturaba mis oídos, quise entonces quedar sorda para no seguir escuchándoles.

"Sabía que vendrías a mí, Inuyasha. Sabía que este momento llegaría, mas temprano que tarde..."

"Kikyo... necesito decirte algo..." -esa voz, esa dulce voz que ayer me susurraba promesas eternas de amor en mi oído... esa misma voz era la que ahora le hablaba tan tiernamente a Kikyo... él...

"Inu...yasha... " -susurré quedito, mientras sentía las lagrimas correr por mi rostro

"¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme Inuyasha?" -no abrí los ojos, pero pude captar el tono coqueto de Kikyo, más lagrimas bajaron por mi mejilla. Me obligué a abrir los ojos para largarme de allí, ojalá lo hubiese hecho antes... para no ver...

Kikyo se acercaba lentamente a Inuyasha, y antes de que yo pudiese huir, se besaron. Y entonces no pude mas, ordené a mis piernas que se levantaran y corrieran como jamás antes lo habían hecho. Corrí, corrí sin detenerme, sin despedirme de aquellos que me brindaron incondicionalmente su amistad, ya no volveré a verlos amigos. Sango, Miroku, Shippo... adiós, adiós.

Delante de mí, el pozo se acercaba rápidamente. No lo pensé, apenas toqué la madera y salté. Estaba de nuevo en mi época, en mi Hogar. Me quedé sentada en el fondo del poza, abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos y sollozando, ya había perdido casi todas mis lagrimas, llorando por un maldito que me usó, que me mintió... Maldito seas Inuyasha¡Te odio!

Pasó un rato antes que pudiera darme cuenta, de que, al no encontrarme cerca de él o de mis amigos ni percibir mi olor, vendría a buscarme. Yo ya no quería verlo, ya no quería volver, me incorporé con rapidez y salí del pozo en dirección al templo.

No me fue difícil tomar algunos de los pergaminos de mi abuelo y sellar con ellos el pozo. No habían funcionado anteriormente, pero confiaba en que mi poder latente de sacerdotisa les imprimiera un poder superior.

Y así fue, o al menos así lo creo, han pasado tres días y los pergaminos permanecen vírgenes. Esta vez, Inuyasha, será un adiós para siempre.

oooooooooooo  
Fin capítulo 1  
22-09-05

Primer fic que publico, aunque no el primero que escribo. Está algo cortito y creo que los demás capítulos le igualarán en longitud, no lo sé, todo dependerá del tiempo que tenga. Bieeeen... umm, espero que les haya gustado y que no se apresuren en sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Me gusta ser impredecible.

Bien, sin más que decir, les dejo:  
>>Shia


End file.
